clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hide and Seek
Hide and Seek is an optional side mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. During this mission, the player looks for missing puffles. This side mission can be played during free play mode after completing the first main mission, Looking For Clues. It cannot be played during the time the Gift Shop is barricaded, which occurs after completing Damage Control, until Robotomy 101 is completed, or during the time a party is hosted at the Stage, which occurs after completing Robots on the Run, until An Agent's Work is Never Done is completed. Walkthrough In the Pet Shop, a purple penguin is talking with the Pet Shop Owner, trying to locate something. The player asks what's wrong, and the purple penguin says that seven of their puffles have gone missing while playing hide and seek, and he can't find them. If the player accepts the side mission, it begins. The owner says he has searched all over but is ready to give up, but the player is determined to find them. The owner mentions the puffles like to hide in plain sight and no two would be in the same place, and they are also all different colors. Each puffle is in a different room, blending in with their colors: *The red puffle is at the Stage, between the rows of seats. *The green puffle is in the Forest, below a tree in the west, near where the stairs to the Cove would be. *The black puffle is in the Mine, near the lift that goes to the surface. *The pink puffle is in the Gift Shop, in front of the clearance section to the right of the counter. *The purple puffle is at the Dance Lounge, between the Thin Ice machine and a chair. *The yellow puffle is in the Book Room, on a couch next to the stairs. *The blue puffle is in the Lodge Attic, on a couch next to a Find Four table. Once all seven are interacted with, causing them to return to their owner, the player must return to the Pet Shop. The owner thanks the player, and insisting on giving a reward, gives the player 50 coins, and the mission is complete. Trivia *This mission is the only time in any mission in the Club Penguin franchise that the Book Room or Dance Lounge serve a purpose, as the yellow and purple puffles, respectively, are hiding there. Neither are accessible in the first place during any main mission within this game, its sequel, or the PSA Secret Missions of online Club Penguin. Gallery Seven puffles missing.png|The owner worried about his missing puffles Pet owner hints.png|The owner giving hints about his puffle Red puffle Stage.png|The red puffle at the Stage Green puffle Forest.png|The green puffle in the Forest Black puffle mine.png|The black puffle in the Mine Pink puffle Gift Shop.png|The pink puffle in the Gift Shop Purple puffle Dance Lounge.png|The purple puffle at the Dance Lounge Yellow puffle Book Room.png|The yellow puffle in the Book Room Blue puffle Lodge Attic.png|The blue puffle in the Lodge Attic Pet owner thankful.png|The owner thanking the player Hide and Seek busy 1.png|The message from the puffle owner if the player attempts to start this mission while playing another side mission Hide and Seek busy 2.png|The message from the Pet Shop owner for previous scenario